Return to Me Mandy
by Spade-of-Aces
Summary: Summary: Mandy has left Endsville and Billy just can’t seem to understand why Mandy is gone. Surprising ending s !
1. Chapter 1

Return to Me Mandy

Summary: Mandy has left Endsville and Billy just can't seem to understand why Mandy is gone. Surprising ending!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Grim and Evil

Hello again readers! Space-of-Aces here to say sorry it's been forever since I last posted anything! I really do mean it. Please R&R (flames accept)

It's been two weeks since Mandy and her family had moved away from Endsville. After all the goodbyes where said and punches (mostly at Irwin from trying to kiss Mandy goodbye over and over again) thrown the peacefulness of the town had returned or as peaceful as it got in Endsville when you have the Grim Reaper living in your neighborhood. Billy noticed something was wrong.

"Hmmm….. Something's WRONG here!" Stated the large nosed, red haired boy who was lying upside down on the couch while his nose dripped all over his face and trying to count the dripping coming from his nose for no apparent reason what so ever.

"What are you talking about man?" Replied the skeleton man in a large black cloak wearing a flower apron over it carrying out a tray of cookies just out of the oven to the table when the boy saw this and jumped up from the couch and over to the skeleton man trying to get the very hot cookies.

"GIVE ME COOKIES!!!! GIVEMEGIVEMEGIVEME!!!!"

"Hold your horses man! I just took them out of the oven! You want to burn your tongue that badly again?"

The boy stopped for a second and looked like he was in deep thought for maybe a moment or two. While he thought the skeleton man put the tray down onto the table to let the cookies cool off. When he turned his back to the boy the boy took the opportunity to grab a hand full and stuff them into his mouth.

"HOT!!!! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!!!!!"

The boy quickly turned on the water from the kitchen sink almost at full blast and stuck his tongue under it to let it cool down.

"DANG NABIT BILLY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU MAN?!"

The boy took his tongue, now large as his nose, out from the water.

"Sawwe Guim…" The boy replied with his swollen tongue. He put it back under the water and then something new to the boy happened. He realized something. Someone usually stopped him before he burnt his tongue or any part of his body. But WHO? Who was it that stopped him from doing stupid things like stealing hot cookies from the oven or made sure he wore his underwear on his butt instead of his head like it should be. Things were just not right now. Something was wrong and even Billy was smart enough to figure that out. Billy turned off the water when his tongue had returned to normal size. And looked over to the Grim Reaper sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Grim…."

"What is it child? Can't you see I'm watching me soaps?"

"I was just wondering….." As Billy said this he went over to the back of the couch where Grim was still sitting watching his soaps and decided to poke Grim with his scythe for a while. Finally when Grim couldn't take it anymore he turned to Billy how poked the scythe into Grim's eye socket.

"What is it Billy? Spit it out!"

"Where's Mandy?"

"MANDY??? Child you can't be seriously telling me you don't know!"

"Know what????"

"Mandy's gone Billy. She's been gone for weeks now."

Billy just looked at Grim with his stupid look and poked him with the scythe in his eye socket once more just because it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Stop that Billy." He grabbed his scythe back from the idiot boy. "I've told you time and time again not to play with me scythe!"

"But I was just poking you with it in the EYE!"

"I know, that's what makes you even more annoying. If I hadn't promised Mandy not to reaper you without her present I would have reaped you the day she left!"

The mention of the angry blondes name made something inside Billy snap back to the topic he wanted answers too. Why was Mandy gone? It just didn't fit inside his already very tiny brain. It was making him think, and thinking hurt.

"OW!!! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!"

"Calm yourself child! What in underworld has gotten into you?"

"BRAIN HURTING!!! THINKING HURTS!!!"

Grim jumped up from this comment. Billy was THINKING? Things had to be bad when Billy actually was trying to think about something other then picking his nose or eating something completely disgusting that only fate knows why hasn't killed him yet. And he should know, he WAS the Grim Reaper after all. So Grim grabbed Billy to stop him from running around and around on the ground before he really hurt himself.

"What in the world could you be thinking about so hard that you hurt your brain man?!"

Billy stopped holding his head in pain as the hurtful thinking stopped long enough for Billy to answer. It was a good thing too. Grim was about to mane the boy from all that screaming.

"I think I was thinking about why Mandy ain't around no more. I just don't gets it! Where did Mandy GO?!"

"Billy we went threw this already! Mandy is gone! She moved far away from Endsville never to return until the day I reap your soul."

"Mandy's……gone far away?"

"Yes child! Now leave the matter alone before you drive both of us insane!"

"OK!" Billy jumps out of Grims hands and runs upstairs laughing like the moron he is.

Months pass by and Billy does more and more stupid things with Grim but something always seems to stop him from doing anything really dangerous. Almost like something from far away is telling him not to do it. And every time Grim saves Billy from whatever he had done Billy would just go quietly to Mandy's old house and sit outside it and wait until nightfall or when his stomach growled, whichever one came first, and then go back home feeling somewhat sad. This started to worry the Grim Reaper and the only thing that should worry the Grim Reaper is when all the old people of the world figure out that good healthy eating and exercise really does make you immortal. Then who will he reap? So Grim did the only thing he could think to do while he watched Billy yet again sit on the grass of Mandy's old house after saving him from a giant tornado of tacos, nachos, and steaming hot nacho cheese that Billy had made not moments ago because he was bored and hungry for Mexican food. Grim decided to call Mandy.

"Hello?" Replied a somewhat annoyed female voice after the phone rang and rang with on one picking it up.

"Hello Mandy. We need to talk."

"Grim?!"

"Yes Mandy it's me. We have a problem man. It's Billy."

"Billy? But I thought you said…"

"I know what I said man! And I wasn't lying to ya when I told you that but this is different matter."

"What's going on Grim? And don't try to pull any funny business with me."

"You see man, it's like this. Ever since you left Billy has well been acting strange."

"Billy always acts strange Grim, if that's all I'm hanging up."

"Wait a minute Mandy! Let me finish!"

"Alright but make it quick. I have homework to finish."

"What I mean by strange is that Billy is thinking more. Really thinking! And not only that man but he's not doing things as stupid as he use too! The sad part is that every time it looks like he's about to do something completely stupid and I have to save him from it he just stops and walks over to your old place and sits there and stares at it until he gets hungry or it gets dark. It ain't healthy man!"

As Grim continues to tell Mandy about what else is wrong with Billy, Billy decides to come back into the house for some of those left over tacos and nachos with cheese from his tornado from earlier. As he sits there at the kitchen table eating his food, Billy become aware that Grim is on the phone. So Billy watches Grim while he eats.

"This sounds serious Grim. I think I should come down and see him even if it's just for a second."

"You know you can't do that man! I told you what will happen if you see that boy again!"

"I know Grim, but I'm worried about that idiot. If things are really like you say they are then maybe it would be best if I did come back."

"No, you already know that you would tempting fate if you came back to Endsville let alone see Billy. Its too dangerous Mandy and you know it!"

Billy's eyes go wide at the sound of Mandy's name. Could it be true? Mandy was on the phone with Grim. Then Billy decided to do something somewhat stupid but somewhat smart. He was getting that phone from Grim and begging Mandy to come back Endsville where her home really is even if it killed him.

"But Grim!"

"Now listen to me child! You and I both know what will happen if you come back to see Billy. I should have known better then to have called you just because I was worried about that idiot."

Billy slowly got under the table and inched closer and closer to Grim while Grim remained unaware of the fact Billy was even back in the house. Just as Billy got behind Grim, Grim looked outside to see Billy wasn't where he should be.

"OH SWEET JOE DOGS! Billy's gone!"

"GONE?! Grim what are you saying!?"

Then Grim turns to see Billy getting ready to jump at him.

"AHH!! WHAT THE HECK MAN!?"

"Grim what is it?"

But before Grim could answer Billy grabbed the phone from Grim bolted into his room and locked the door before Grim knew what hit him. Then Billy sat down on his bed and put the phone to his ear.

"Grim? GRIM?! What's going on? Is Billy ok? Grim… why aren't you answering me? GRIM?!"

As Billy listened he started to cry.

"Grim…?"

" Hiya Mandy. *sniff and sobs a little more* How ya been?"

Billy heard a gasp from Mandy's side of the phone. He knew she was surprised to hear him.

"B-Billy?"

"That's right Mandy. *sniffs harder* It's your old pal Billy."

Then Grim starts to pound on Billy's bedroom door.

"Billy! Open up Billy! Give me that phone!"

"NEVER!!!"

Billy ducks under his bed with the phone.

"Don't worry Mandy; I won't let Grim take you away from me ever again."

"Billy…"

"Yeah Mandy?"

"You have to give the phone back to Grim."

"B-B-B-But Mandy! He'll keep you away from me again! I just got you back!"

"Billy I'm not coming back. I can never come back to Endsville."

"B-B-B-B-But why Mandy!? I needs you to make me not do stupid stuffs no more!"

"Because I can't Billy."

Just then Grim breaks down the door and pulls Billy out from under his bed. Billy starts to scream.

"Now gimme that phone Billy! I'm warning ya! You're messing with forces you do not understand!"

"NEVER!!!"

Then Grim and Billy get into a tug-a-war over the phone. During the fight Billy accidently pushes the speaker button. Not the best idea when Mandy is getting angrier then normal.

"WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP IT AND LISTEN TO ME?!?!"

They both drop the phone and sit on the floor out of habbit.

"That's better. Grim explain it to Billy why I can't come back to Endsville. Billy sit down and shut up while Grim tells you exactly why I had to move away. When you two morons are done you can call me back. Until then I'm going to get off here and get my homework done."

With that Mandy hangs up on them. Grim stands up getting ready to explain everything to Billy. But before he can Billy takes the phone into his arms and hugs it while crying some more and little more of his snot drenches him. The Grim Reaper sighs and walks out of Billy's room to give him a little privacy.

"But Mandy… I needs you… Return to me Mandy…." And Billy lays down still hugging the phone tightly sobbing himself to sleep.

THE END!!!

No, I'm kidding. This is supposed to be a short story/one shot so sorry I went over board. So this is going to turn into a long two part story. Why? Because I can! (Yes I realize there are spelling errors. You have to remember Billy isn't the smartest pig in the basket. He does talk with grammar errors.) I should have the next half up tonight if I don't die from all this typing.


	2. Chapter 2

Return to Me Mandy

Summary: Mandy has left Endsville and Billy just can't seem to understand why Mandy is gone. Surprise ending!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Grim and Evil

Hello again readers! Space-of-Aces here! I hope you all enjoy this part of the story! Please R&R (flames accepted)

After crying himself to sleep, Billy wakes up with a phone imprint on his nose from hugging the phone all night, his eyes are blood shot, and he smells even worse then normal after drenching himself in snot. Grim had checked in on Billy every couple of hours thru out the night to make sure he didn't do anything really stupid. Luckily it had been a very quiet night besides his sleeping crying and moaning out for Mandy in a very pathetic attempt to reach her even in his sleep.

_'Dis is nuts man! I can't keep those two apart like this! Just watching Billy act dis way is breaking me heart and I'm the Grim Reaper! I DON'T have a heart! Let alone one that can break! I've got to do something about dis. Anything just so those two can be together again....'_

Then Grim did the only thing he could do, he went to the underworld, but not before leaving Billy a note. So now we are back to Billy walking blank minded as he heads to the kitchen where he is use to seeing Grim and his mother fight over breakfast while his dad read the morning paper before heading to work. Billy still had no idea what his father did for a living. Taking his normal seat at the kitchen table looking and feeling half dead Billy did what he always did.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning son."

"Morning Mom."

"Morning Billy~! We're having pancakes for breakfast this morning~!"

Until recently Billy never realized how annoying his mothers voice could be when she sang her worlds so early in the morning and how happy she always seemed to be even during the worst days. But hey, she fed him, clothed him, made sure he never wore his underwear outside his clothes or head, and unfortunately made him take a _BATH_ every once in a while. Billy shuttered at the very thought of soap and water combining.

"Morning Grim."

Billy waited but no reply came. All he heard was his mother humming while she cooked and his dad mutter under his breath about this or that in the morning paper.

"Morning GRIM."

Still nothing.

"MORNING GRIM!!!!"

Finally his mother turned to him.

"Billy~! Breakfast is ready~!"

She sat a large thing of pancakes in front of both Billy and his father. His father started eating the pancakes from behind his paper. His father usually sat down the paper and told his wife how tasty her meals where but sometimes when he found something interesting in the paper that keep it stuck in his face. Billy looked over to his mother.

"Mom... where's Grim?"

"What's that honey~? You want so more pancakes~?"

His father just muttered as his mother put another large patch of pancakes onto his empty plate.

"MOM!!! WHERE'S GRIM?????"

"Alright Billy~! I heard you the first time~!"

His mother handed him a note that Grim had left for Billy. The truth is both Grim and Billy's parents thought that he wouldn't realize Grim was missing for another week or so. So it was a little surprising to see Billy asking for Grim already.

"Here you go Billy~ One letter from that horrible Grim Reaper~"

"Ah mom! Grim's not horricible as you think he is! He's me and Mandy's bestest friend EVER!!!"

Billy tore threw the letters envelope and held up the contents of the letter to his face as close as it could get and he studied it as hard as he could. Sadly though without Mandy to take the letter out of his hands and read it out loud, Billy was hopelessly lost to the words on the paper. So he shoved into into his fathers face.

"READITREADITREADIT!!!!!"

"Alright alright Billy calm down! I'll read your little message in a bit but let me finish my breakfast."

Billy sat down with the letter in his hand and then watched slowly as his father ate. It was annoying the living heck out of him! Then he realized he too had yet to finish his breakfast so he grabbed a fork and ate the whole thing in one bite. Of course this is Billy, he was too stupid to actually chew any of it so now he was choking. His mother turned to see him going blue in the face and screamed.

"Harold~!!!"

"What is Gladys? Can't you see I'm trying to finish my paper?"

"OUR SON IS CHOKING~!~!~!"

"Oh is that all?"

Harold get up and goes over to Billy while Gladys continues to freak out. He give Billy the old hym-lick and Billy spits out the pancakes all over the wall. Then Harold puts Billy down and goes back to his seat to finish his morning routine. Gladys stops freaking out and goes to clean up the pancake mess on the wall. Billy exhales loudly and goes back to pestering his father to read. To no avail to Billy's annoyance. Finally his father finished his paper and breakfast.

"Alright son what did you want me to read?"

Billy flew into his fathers face and with his arms climbed onto the top of his fathers head and waved the letter back and forth in front of his face as fast as his arms could move. Harold took the paper out of his hand and read out loud.

"Dear Billy,

I have some business to take care of in the underworld. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away. I should be back within a week.

Grim

P.S. STAY OUT OF ME TRUNK!"

Billy looked down at his dad.

"Is that it?"

"That's it son. Now could you get off my head? I'm going to be late for work."

Billy slid off his fathers head and laid on the chair looking at the short note left from Grim. First Mandy left him for no reason what so ever and now Grim had gone to the underworld without him. Being left alone was starting to stink big time and stinking is only fun when you smell not when you are lonely.

"Billy~! Go get ready for school dear~ Don't want to miss the bus again~"

"Ok...."

Billy got up and trudged to his room to get ready for school even though he still didn't understand the point of school without Mandy there or Grim to help him cheat/study on tests that he still failed anyways because he was always getting the test wrong so the Reaper had to yet again use his magic to keep Billy from failing completely and moving up to the next grade. Truth be told Billy could just ask Nergal Jr. to help him out since they were cousins but he didn't want to get involved with a scary monster from the center of the Earth more then he had too. It was bad enough that Aunt Sis and Nergal were going to be staying with them while the refurbished the center of the Earth starting tomorrow. Oh well, at least he would have someone to walk to school with now that Mandy was gone. Irwin had started to annoy Billy from crying all the time after Mandy left and then out of nowhere falling head over feet literally for Mindy. So now, Irwin was on the DARK SIDE. Of course it was even worse in the school now that Mandy was gone or should he say weird. Billy stopped putting on his uniform.

"Hmmm something is WEIIIIIRD. First Irwin falls for gross _MINDY_ then she starts trying to _HANG AROUND_ with me and tell me all this _GROSS STUFF_ about hearts and kisses *Billy gags and puts his shirt on* and Irwin keeps giving me _DEATH GLARES_ and accusing me of _STEALING HIS WOMAN AGAIN YO!_"

"YOUR STEALING MY WOMAN AGAIN YO!"

Billy looked outside to see Irwin screaming up his window and pointing at him accusingly.

"WOW! I didn't even know I knew that word!!! HI IRWIN!!!"

"HI BILLY! OH... STOP STEALING MY WOMAN YO!!!"

"Billy~! One of your little friends are here~!"

"COMING MOM!!!"

Billy rushed downstairs and out to the door straight into Mindy's open arms.

"Hello Loser~! Ready for school?"

Billy started to scream and tried to get away from Mindys grip wrenching hug that was causing Billy to lose more and more brain cells from the lack of air getting to his brain. Billy's mother comes outside to hand Billy his lunch.

"Aww isn't that sweet~? My little boy finally has a girlfriend~!"

"SHE'SNOTMYGIRLFRIENDSHE'SNOTMYGIRLFRIENDSHE'SNOTGIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well at least she's better then that mad little girl you use to hang out with all the time. What was her name again?"

Then Irwin comes around from Billy's backyard after yelling at him to stay away from Mindy only to see Billy in a death grip. He comes running full speed at them.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN YO!!!"

"HI-YA!"

Mindy uses Billy as a numb chuck and sends Irwin flying.

"I'll be back yo~!"

Mindy put Billy down but held his hand so he couldn't run away. He tired to escape to the point he was trying to naw his own arm off.

"Well you kids have fun~!"

So Mindy dragged Billy down the street to the bus stop and the rest of the day was one weird and gross incident after another. Were ever Billy ran Mindy was there with open arms and her death grip from heck to get him. Following after them was Irwin telling Billy over and over again to stay away from his woman yo! Billy was getting highly annoyed and that was something he wasn't use to. Being annoying and stupid was HIS job.

"So Billy~ Where do you want to go on our date later~?"

"NO WHERE WITH YOU YOU CRAZY PSYCO~!!!!! Oh I know another big word! NOW LET ME GO LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO!!!!!"

Billy was once again trying to bite his arm off when he bit Mindy's hand instead causing her to let him go long enough for him to escape and run like the fires of hell were on his tail. After running all the way home and locking himself in his room while boarding up his windows and door as fast as he could Billy noticed something unusual. He looked around and then back the other way then under his legs, but there it was. Something was sitting on his bed.

"Hello cousin."

"Jr.? What are you doing there?"

"Aunt Gladys told me that you and I would be sharing your room until my family can go home."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

Billy decides to take this time to freak out and tear thru the boards he had just finished placing to escape the horror of living with Nergal Jr. only to run down the stairs to see the front door opening and there stood Mindy all dolled up. Billy freaks out even more and runs back upstairs to his room and re-boards the door. After sighing with relief he looks over to see that Nergal Jr. hadn't moved. Once again Billy freaks out but instead of ripping off the boards he just goes and hides in the very messy closet screaming and shaking in fear. Jr. got off the bed and walked over the boarded up window and looked outside and sighed. Then Billy's mother called from downstairs.

"Billy~! You're cute little girlfriend who doesn't look mad all the time is here~!"

Just from the mention of Mandy made Billy curl up into a ball in his closet and start to cry again. Jr. looked up at Billy's pitiful state and pulled a little creature from the center of the Earth move and slipped threw the boards and under the door. After reshaping Jr. heads downstairs to see Mindy sitting with Aunt Gladys on the couch eating cookies and chatting away. Jr. rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen then comes back when he couldn't find anything that he could snack on. On his way back to Billy's room Aunt Gladys stopped him.

"Jr. dear~! Could you be a dearie and get Billy~? He's going to be late to the movie that Mindy darling has tickets for at 7~!"

Jr. decided that he would help his pitiful cousin out. After all he too missed Mandy deeply. She was one of the few who didn't run and do horrible things to him after finding out what he really was. Of course, she always know what he's really is though. So when Aunt Gladys had said such a thing earlier when his cousin left screaming, he too was mad. What right did Aunt Gladys have to make fun of one his few friends?

"Sorry Aunt Gladys. Cousin Billy has already left."

"WHAT~?!?! Where did he go Jr.~?"

"I don't know Aunt Gladys. Cousin Billy is no longer in his room. He went screaming out the back door a little while ago."

"OH DEAR~! Mindy dear would you mind helping me find Billy~?"

"No problem Mrs. Billy's beautiful Mom."

Gladys gets up and go to the kitchen where the back door and Mindy turns over to Nergal Jr. and gives him a really nasty look.

"Look LOSER~! I know that Billy is here so get him down here IMMEDIATELY! I'm not going to let some LOSER like you ruin this for me."

Jr. transformed his hand back into its regular black tentacle and lifted Mindy up by her collar into the air. Mindy starts to shake in terror but doesn't yell out because this isn't the first time she's seen Nergal Jr. look like this.

"What do YOU have to gain from tormenting my cousin?"

"Why do YOU care? After all everyone knows that now if Mandy's no longer here Billy's up for graps. Besides she's NEVER coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't tell you unless you but me back down LOSER!"

Nergal Jr. set Mindy down and turned his hand back into its human shape.

"Tell me before I stick you on the roof."

"Look loser this is how it is. I over heard that bone loser telling Mandy that if she stayed around something terrible was going to happen.o Billy to be persist. I didn't hear what it was but two days later Mandy and her family move away with no intention of returning. Now get Billy and bring him too me! We have a date."

Nergal Jr. just went upstairs and slide back under the door to Billy's bedroom. Billy had fallen asleep in the closet. He could tell by the smell that he had cried himself to sleep. Nergal Jr. went downstairs to inform Mindy that Billy was indeed not there any longer and that she would just have to cancel their so called date. After Mindy threatened and gotten stuck to the ceiling for a while she finally agree to leave and Jr. let her down. So a very annoyed Mindy left and Jr. went back upstairs to put Billy who was still fast asleep in bed. He was going to have to ask his father on what was going on with Mandy leaving and what the terrible thing Mindy had mentioned about Mandy and Billy.

To Be Continued!

Spade-of-Aces: Well sorry it took me so long to get this chapter over with! I was going to make this the ending like I promised but I thought another cliff hanger before truly ending this story would be in order. So one more very long chapter to go before this story's surprise ending is revealed~! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Return to Me Mandy

Summary: Mandy has left Endsville and Billy just can't seem to understand why Mandy is gone. Surprise ending!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Grim and Evil

Hello again readers! Space-of-Aces here! I hope you all enjoy third installation of the story! Please R&R (flames accepted)

After awaking to find himself in his bed and the windows and door still boarded up. Billy looked around to see where Nergal Jr. might have gone too. Billy's mind was still fuzzy on the details on the night before but he knew that something had happened last night and he didn't know what. And that bugged him.

"Hmm."

Billy un-boarded his door just enough where he could look out and see if the coast was Nergal Jr. clear. It was and Billy headed to the bathroom. Once he was done with his business and headed downstairs Billy saw his Aunt Sis talking to his mother and father on the couch.

"Yeah, Nergal and I had to re-furnish the whole place after that last volcanic explosion in the south. It made a hole in the wall of the west wing. Flooded the place with lava until Nergal plugged it up. It took a month at least to fix the damages. Now we just have to wait until the contractor gives us the ok to move back in."

"Oh Sis! You always know you and your family is welcomed here. I just hope Billy and Nergal Jr. start getting along better. I miss having you around!"

"Hmph."

"Hush Harold."

"I'm going to make me a sandwich."

Harold gets up and heads to the kitchen where strange sounds can be heard. Gladys and Aunt Sis continue to talk about nothing interesting as far as Billy could tell. Billy sneaks into the kitchen to get something to eat and spots his father with a giant looking thing that was suppose to be a sandwich. At least it had everything between two pieces of bread like a sandwich.

"Hello son. Getting some lunch?"

Billy looked at the clock. His dad had taught him what three numbers where important for food. It was almost lunch time from the looks of the clock. Had he really slept that long?

"Well son? Care for some of my sandwich?"

"Sure Dad!"

Harold cuts the giant looking sandwich like creation in half and they both finish it off in a couple of bites.

"That hit the spot."

"You said it!"

"I think I could go for another one. Care for some more Billy?"

Billy shakes his head fast giving him a brain rush, which was highly unusual for Billy.

"Alright son."

As Harold makes himself another one of his sandwich like creations, Billy headed upstairs sneakily so his mom wouldn't see him. She was on the DARK SIDE too now. After getting back into the security of his now re-boarded room, Billy sat on his bed looking out the boarded up window towards Mandy's old house. Hours pass by as the sun starts to set. Billy's stomach tells him its dinner time, but he ignores it. He just wanted to keep looking and hoping to see the only that person. He didn't care it's been over 6 months. He heard Mandy's voice just two days ago and that brought the hope back.

"BILLY~ COME DOWN AND EAT SOME DINNER~"

Billy just laid down on his bed. Even though he was hungry he just didn't want to leave. At least Grim understood that much. Maybe some music would clear his mind. As Billy reached to turn on his radio, Harold came and knocked on the door.

"Come down Billy. Gladys isn't going to let anyone eat until you join us."

"I'm not hungry."

Then Billy's stomach betrayed him.

"Not hungry huh?"

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute."

"That's my boy."

Harold heads downstairs as Billy gets up and goes threw the little gap he left to get to the hallway. Once he gets to the stairs he can hear his mother and Aunt Sis talking again.

"I don't understand it Sis. Billy just can't seem to let go of the idea that unhappy girl isn't here anymore."

"Oh hon, you'll get use to it. After all, Nergal told me that he and Grim are working on making everything right again."

"What do you mean Sis?"

"Oh you know how boys can be. After all Nergal Jr. and Billy both lost a friend so I can see how it would make them a little harder on each other."

"Oh. I still don't see why he can't move on and be happy with that delightful new girlfriend of his. She really is just the sweetest little peach!"

"Just because you like her doesn't mean Billy likes her the same way Gladys."

Billy reaches the bottom of the stairs. He is very surprised to hear that Aunt Sis is on his side. Well at least two people are. Billy finally reached the kitchen he noticed that Nergal Jr. was no where to been seen.

"Mom... Aunt Sis... Where's Nergal Jr.?"

"He's with his father Billy dear~"

"Oh."

Billy plops down in his usual seat as his mother puts a large meal in front of him and he devoured it almost whole and then lets out a giant and disgusting burb, sending un-eaten food bits all over the place.

"Ah..."

Billy pats his now full stomach.

"Well, gotta go!"

Billy jumps up and runs up the stairs when his mother calls for him.

"Billy~"

Billy turns and looks down the stairs at his mother who still has come of the un-eaten food bits on her.

"Yeah?"

"Be a dear and get the wine out of the basement~"

"Ok..."

Billy runs down the stairs, opens the basement door, and then runs down the other flight of stairs that leads to the basement while not bothering to close the door behind him. At the bottom he runs over to the scary looking door that is hidden in the shadows and opens it. Inside is nothing but ordinary wine bottles. Billy takes out the one closest to him and then slams the door shut. As he whistles and walks back to the stairs Billy spots Grim's Trunk. He stops dead in his tracks and stares at it hard.

"Now what did Grim say about his trunk in his note?"

Billy pulls it out of his pocket and looks at it hard trying to read it and remember what his father had said.

"Let's see... Billy... OH! THAT'S ME!... Something about da underworld... Grim... OH! PLAY IN THE TRUNK! How thoughtful of Grim!"

Billy drops the wine bottle, which surprising doesn't break and stuffs the note back into his pocket. He then opens the trunk and starts rummaging around inside it throwing the random underworld object here or there until finally Billy finds a flat, shiny triangle shaped crystal. He holds it up and stares deep into it as it changes colors within the crystal.

"OOOH!!! PRETTY ROCK!!! MINE!!!!!"

"Billy~ The wine please~"

Billy stuffs it into his pocket and then grabs the wine bottle and heads back upstairs. He throws the bottle at his mother who catches it as he continues to run upstairs. Once safe inside his room, Billy takes out the crystal just as the sun starts to set. As he holds it up the flat, shiny triangle shaped crystal catches the last rays and then starts to glow. On the opposite wall, a silent movie, in a triangle screen, played of when Billy and Mandy where together and of their past adventures since they had met.

"Mandy?"

The silent movie kept on playing when it suddenly stopped on the last day when Mandy hugged Billy good bye. Billy touched his wall on the picture of Mandy hugging him and started to cry and of course letting snot drip from his overly large nose all over him. When the sun completely set and no light of day could be seen the crystal stopped glowing and the last picture of Billy and Mandy faded as well. "MANDY!!!"

Billy looked shockingly at the wall then to the crystal. He started to shake the crystal in hope of the seeing Mandy again, even as a picture.

"COMEONCOMEONCOMEON!!!!!! WORK YOU STUPID THING!!! I WANNA SEE MANDY AGAIN!!!!"

But it was no use. Billy's so called pretty rock just changed color inside and showed nothing else. As Billy prepared to throw it, he actually had a thought. A real honest thought.

"STOP! IF YOU BREAK ME THEN HOW WILL YOU SEE MANDY AGAIN?"

This causes Billy to stop from throwing the crystal across the room and breaking it into a thousand or so pieces. Billy laid down on his bed and held up the crystal and looked at it. The pretty rock did show him Mandy. Why destroy something that was his only connection to her? There was no reason. He just had to keep the pretty rock with him so he could see Mandy again. Simple as that. Billy closed his eyes with the crystal safe in his hands and feel asleep.

Three Days Later:

Billy hadn't let go of the crystal to the point his mother made it into a necklace out of some black leather string so he could have both his hands again. So now wearing the crystal necklace, Billy had began to change a bit. First off, Mindy no longer bothered Billy, mostly due to Nergal Jr. sticking her on the roof afterward she had told him what she had over heard Grim tell Mandy, which in turn caused Irwin no longer to scream at him; however, Billy no longer talked to Irwin either. He had become an outcast of his own making. He started to wear darker clothes and had badly dyed his favorite hat black, his mother of course fixed this and re-dyed it so it wasn't so horrible looking. His parents, of course, didn't bother wondering why their son was acting like this. They were use to Billy randomly changing and thought it was just a faze. One of the biggest changes was the Sperg no longer bullied Billy. Instead, Sperg starting to hang around Billy after Sperg tried to beat Billy up but instead, Billy tricked Sperg causing him to respect Billy. Making Pud'n Spergs soul object of torment. Billy even started to wear dark shaded sunglasses all the time and a black leather trench cloak which made the girls at school start to notice Billy in a different way. He was acting and looking different. Very different. The other thing that even Ms. Butterbean was flabbergasted by was Billy's sudden increase in grades. He went from the normal stupid Billy to getting the top grades in all of his classes. Ms. Butterbean even went as far as to integrated every one of Billy's classmates to make sure he wasn't cheating to find out that he wasn't. No one could believe that Billy could be smart or good looking. So now it is Friday morning as Billy heads downstairs wearing his now usual clothing. To find Nergal Jr. sitting in his spot at the table while his father sits in his usual place. Billy notices that Nergal Senior has returned and is now talking with Aunt Sis and his mother in the living room.

"Hello cousin."

"Jr."

Billy sat down next to Nergal Jr. and enjoyed his breakfast of cereal. Nergal Jr. watched Billy eat while noticing the difference from the last three days he's missed.

"What is new?"

"Nothing."

Billy leans over and his crystal falls out of his shirt. Nergal Jr. see it as Billy quickly puts it back in his shirt.

"Where did you get that cousin?"

"Get what?"

"That Seer Stone you are wearing as a necklace."

"Seer Stone?"

Billy pulls out his stone and looks at it.

"May I?"

"What for?"

"To see if it is active or not."

"Active?"

"You must understand cousin. The Seer Stone is a powerful underworld tool to see into the past or future. They are very rare and can only be found by accident or given as gifts to the unknowing. The reason they are harmful to mortals is because they change the person completely. The way you're acting and looking makes me think your Seer Stone is currently active. If that's the case I need to turn it off."

"Why would I let you do that?"

"Because once you are completely changed your soul will be sucked into the stone and you will forever be part of the powers of the seer."

"I understand."

"I'm happy you understand cousin."

"I said I understand, that doesn't mean that I will hand over the Seer Stone."

"That is most unfortunate."

"Before you go Creature of the Center of the World on me Jr. I have a reason why."

"Oh?"

"It's also not for the reasons you think either. I don't care that I've become smart, a better dresser, or finally have Sperg no longer bullying me. What the Seer Stone shows me is more important then my life."

"What could be so important cousin that you would give your very soul?"

"Mandy."

Nergal Jr. is taken back by Billys words. He was only gone for three days, what had that Seer Stone shown Billy to make him act this way?

"Show me."

"We have to wait until sunset. That's when the light will work for mine."

"So you've already figured out that the original time light is the best and most effective? How smart has that made you cousin?"

"I'm already in the top three at school."

"That's not hard to do now that Mandy is gone."

"No duh. Milk shake is smarter then half the students in this stupid school."

"Wow, you have gotten smarter. Usually mortals get as dumb as... well you understand."

"As stupid as I am suppose to be. I know. Shall we head to school? Last day I'm going to be smart enough to make Ms. Butterbean question her own sanity."

"I have missed a lot it seems."

"You have no idea."

Both of them laugh causing everyone to look at them. As a rule, Billy and Nergal Jr. never got along. So to see them laughing together, it made everyone a little on edge. Even Nergal and he was the creature from the center of the world for crisp sakes. Both Billy and Nergal Jr. stop lauging and then grap their lunches and head out to the bus stop. Neither of them looking back at their shocked parents.

After school:

Billy and Nergal Jr. hung out in Billy's room waiting for the sun to set. Both parents were still shocked by Billy and Nergal Jr. being friends but they were happy that they were finally getting along like family should so they let it go. Billy and Nergal Jr. start to chat to pass the time.

"So where have you been the last three days anyways Jr.?"

"I was with my father."

"Nothing good ever happens with Nergal."

"That's not completely true. Dad and I went to the underworld to find Grim."

"Why?"

"Because I too wanted to know why Mandy had to leave."

Billy sat up and looked Jr. right in the face.

"Explain."

"I shall cousin, but it is time."

Billy looked out his window and noticed that the sun had almost completely set. Seeing this, he takes his Seer Stone and let's the light catch it as it glows. Then the images start to play on the wall of times long pass of Mandy. Jr. and Billy watch as it slows down and once again stops on the last day that Mandy was there. The sun sets completely and the image fades. Both boys sit there watching the blanket wall where the image once was.

"So... what did you learn from Grim?"

"I can back before father had a chance to find him; however, we were looking for the real reason Mandy left you here cousin."

"And Nergal found out?"

Nergal Jr. shook his head no as Nergal bust threw the door.

"Son! It is sad but we must part from our beloved extended family! The house is finished and me must return to the center of the Earth! Say goodbye to your cousin Jr."

"But-"

"No buts my son! We will leave at once. Your mother and I wish to return to the comfort of the home and no longer impose upon our extended family."

"But father, cousin Billy has-"

"No excuses my son."

Nergal picks up Nergal Jr. and then runs with him over his shoulder. It is a funny sight to behold actually. Nergal Jr. being carried away by Nergal Senior all the while he bounces on his shoulder going down the stairs.

"Father! Listen to me! This is important!"

"Tell me when we get home son. The portal is about to close."

Nergal stops and he takes Jr. off his shoulder and holds him as they jump into the portal that goes to the center of the world. The Nergal holds Jr. in front of him.

"What is it son?"

"Cousin Billy has a Seer Stone and it's active."

Nergal almost dropped Jr.

"How?"

"I don't know. I just know that he has a day or two at most from how fast he's been changing."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because the Seer Stone shows him something more important then his life. Cousin Billy told me this himself."

"And that is?"

"Mandy."

Nergal let's Jr. down and then hugged him.

"Father?"

"I'm sorry son."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because after I sent you ahead, I found Grim."

"Then you know what happened with Mandy?"

"Yes."

Jr. bust out of his father's hug and looked at him excitedly, but then frowned as he saw his father's sadden face.

"What is wrong father?"

"Nergal Jr., my son. I have grave news. You're cousin's friend, as well as yours, can not return to Endsville."

"I don't understand father."

"The next time Mandy returns to Endsville, Billy will die."

To Be Continued...

Spade-of-Aces: WHAHAHAHA!! Talk about a cliff hanger of DOOM!! I really wanted to end it with this chapter but I'm still far from ending it and making my writer side happy so do not fear! The end is coming near! Then all questions of will Billy die or will Mandy ever return be answered! Til next time~! 


	4. Chapter 4

Return to Me Mandy

Summary: Mandy has left Endsville and Billy just can't seem to understand why Mandy is gone. Surprise ending!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Grim and Evil

Hello again readers! Space-of-Aces here! I hope you all enjoy forth and final installation of the story! Please R&R (flames accepted)

It took a very long time for Nergal Jr. to calm down after what his father had informed him. Apparently after sending Jr. home Nergal ran literally into Grim as he came out of the Underworld Judges' Head Quarters. Grim informed Nergal that he was trying to find out threw the courts legal papers to find out who had signed the dead order on Billy that actually got the okay from the court. So far all he had gotten threw was all the vetoed papers of people in the Underworld who wanted to see Billy dead, most of them had a good reason but due to time and place it was denied. Grim was going to get the next box of papers when he had ran into Nergal. Nergal helped Grim for the rest of the day when they finally found the paper with the legal seal of death on it. According to the document, Billy's death would take place exactly the same day that he and Mandy saw each other again after she had left Endsville. The only way to deny this death is for Mandy and Billy to separated for the rest of her life. When or if Mandy shall die before Billy he will live until his original time of death. Grim and Nergal then went to the Judge to find out who issued this order only to learn that it was none other then Dracula was the one who had made this document and got it passed. After learning that much, Grim asked Nergal to turn home while he went to visit Dracula and find out the reason why he of all people wanted Billy dead.

"Are you alright son?"

"No father. I do not understand. Why would Dracula want cousin Billy dead?"

"I do not know son. Dracula is one of the oldest monsters in the Underworld, he is suppose to be retired now and enjoying his time on the old and retired moster cruise that the retired monsters take once a year. Not making legal papers to kill off people he is not going to use as prey. It doesn't make sense at all. Let us hope that Grim will be able to find out everything and we can make this mess disappear before Billy dies so your little friend Mandy can return home to Endsville."

"Yes father, but what about the Seer Stone in cousin Billy's possession?"

"That is a problem. Since Billy cannot die until Many returns to Endsville he shouldn't even have the Seer Stone. This makes things even more complicated then it should be."

"What should we do father?"

"There is nothing we can do son. If Billy does not give up the Seer Stone soon he will die no matter what the courts of the Underworld have decided. If his soul is sucked into the stone then nothing can save him then."

Nergal and Nergal Jr. react the end of the tunnel to the center of the Earth and find Sis making dinner. They go inside without another word spoken about the matter at hand.

Billy:

The night had dragged on as Billy thought over and over again about Mandy and why she had to leave. He had no real answers, no real clues, just that Grim was trying everything he could to get her back and that's all that mattered to him. Even Nergal was helping Grim out and that meant there might be some chance after all. After all, Mandy was a friend of Nergal Jr. so helping out Grim get Mandy back was helping out not only Jr. but Billy as well. As the sun rose thru the still boarded up windows and of Billys' room, Billy held up the Seer Stone and watched the silent movie of Mandy yet again while tears ran down his face. It wasn't fair that she had to leave him alone this long. 6 months was too long, way to long for someone like Billy to handle. As the memories of time with Mandy started to creep inside of Billy, he held his knees close to him and laid his head down. He was so tired. So tired of waiting, so tired of crying, so tired of hoping, so tired of holding onto the memories, so tired of living this life with out Mandy around. He just wanted it to end.

"Is that what you truly wish for?"

"Huh?"

"Do you truly wish to end the waiting and join us as we journey the world?"

"Who said that?"

Billy picks up the Seer Stone as it continues to shine different colors. It was the same as always but it seemed different somehow. The colors were fading instead of the bright ones it was the first time he held the stone.

"It couldn't be."

Billy put the Seer Stone back on around his neck and got up to get ready for the day. Luckily it was Saturday so he could hopefully spend the day without his mother annoying him or his father after him to do something idiotic that he use to do. He was luckily, his mother and father were already gone for the day and had left him a note and breakfast.

Billy,  
Your father and I have gone to the grocery store and will be back by lunch time. Please do not break down the house and have a good day.  
Love,  
Your Mom

Billy crumbled up the note and threw it away. He ate silently as he tried to figure out where the voice had come from and what it had meant when it asked him if he was ready to join them on a journey.  
A journey did sound good at the moment, so after Billy finished eating breakfast and doing the dishes he set out on unknown journey around the town of Endsville. It took him threw the neighborhood and saw his classmates in their home environment. As Billy passed by Irwin's house he saw his Granmama hitting his father, Dick, while Irwin ran around them freaking out. He wondered what Dick had done this time to upset Granmama. Properly more of that Hip Hop music he likes to play all the time. Everyone knows not to play that around Granmama unless you want a good smack. As Billys' journey ended at Mandys' old house. He sat down on the other side of the street and watched the empty house as the sun started to set. Billy started to feel that loneliness that he had earlier and clutched the Seer Stone.

"Why do you wait in this loneliness? Join us Billy, you will be happier here."

Billy let go of the Seer Stone in horror.

"You are talking to me!"

"We understand you're loneliness Billy, we were alone once too. Not anymore, we are with all those who where lonely but now are happy with us."

"What the heck you talking about Seer Stone?"

"Join us Billy. You can be happy again. You will be reunited with the one you love and cherish. We have seen the future and you will join us to be happy once more."

"How can you know what the future will hold? The future is ever changing."

"We see all and know all. You will be happy again once you join us Billy. All you have to is wish with all your heart to join us to be happy again and we will welcome you like it is meant to be."

"So this is how you suck the soul out of somebody, you promise them everything and in return you take their life away."

"We do not do those things you say! We offer freedom and happiness! You speak of evil when we speak of truth and peace! Join us before we change our minds and take away our offers of happiness and leave you in concent sadness."

"Let me think about it."

"We well let you think about it yes, you are so lonely, so tired, you need rest to chose to join us."

"I haven't made up my mind."

"You will and you'll join us. We have forseen it from the future. For we see all and know all."

Billy just sighed and watched the sun set behind Mandys' empty house as he started to drift off to sleep.

4 hours later:

Billy awoke to find himself being carried in the arms of the Grim Reaper. He saw that Grim had a very sad look on his skull. Billy felt deep hurt and loneliness inside. Grim had failed. He couldn't get Mandy to come back after all. Billy started to feel completely numb inside as the tears started to once again fall so he closed his eyes and let the tears keep coming.

"You see? You will join us for the loneliness is ever lasting."

"Shut up."

"Who ya telling da shut up Billy? If you're awake man then why didn't ya say so in da first place?"

"I wasn't talking to you Grim."

"Then who were ya talking ta?"

"No one."

"Doesn't sound like no one ta me man."

"Never mind that, what did you learn in the Underworld? Nergal Jr. didn't have time to tell me anything before Nergal came and they left in a rush."

"I'm sorry Billy."

"Mandy isn't coming back is she?"

"I'm afraid not child."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"I'm afraid you will find it too hard to understand."

"Grim. Explain."

"Well it's like this man, Dracula has made it so you will die the next time you and Mandy meet. I tried to talk to him about it but he wouldn't give me a straight answer. He just kept smiling like it was a big secret. Let's face it Billy, the best thing you can do is forget about Mandy and get on with your life."

"I guess then there's nothing left for me to do."

Billy jumped out of Grim's arms and started to run away.

"Where are ya going man?!"

"To be with Mandy one last time!"

And with that Billy kept running until he could run no longer, but he kept on running. What no one realized was, that in Billy's new mental state of mind, that he had taken the time to find out where exactly Mandy was. Her new home, number, everything. You might think that a little stalkerish of him but he was going to do anything he could to get Mandy back. He realized it on the first day that his mind started to work like a normal person, he loved Mandy. She was his everything and even when he was the normal stupid Billy, he knew he loved Mandy. Why else would he agree to marry her in the Underworld courts or ask her to marry him? He had always loved her and if he was going to die then he wanted Mandy to be the last person he would ever see and be the last person he ever kissed. That was what he decided before letting the Seer Stone take his soul away for all eternity.

"Yes, we understand, we will help you so that you may join us. Keep running Billy, we will help you get to where you want to go."

Billy could feel the Seer Stone taking away his pain and his out of breathe giving him a whole new energy. So Billy kept on running until he finally made it in front of the new house Mandy lived in. The sun had come up a little while ago as Billy ran. Billy knew that Mandy would be awake by now so he decided to make their first meeting perfect. Billy needed flowers to give to Mandy.

"How long do I have when I see Mandy again?

"You will have the most of 5 minutes. In that time you must wish to join us or you will die."

"I understand."

Billy ran to the first flower shop he could find and bought a dozen daisies. He knew they were Mandy's favorite flower. He then ran back to Mandy's house and it was mid day. Billy stood out in the middle of the street holding the flowers. It was now or never.

"MANDY! IT'S ME BILLY! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU COME OUTSIDE!"

From inside:

"Billy?"

Mandy looked out at the street in total shock. Billy looked completely different. He was in all black with black sunglasses. Not only that he was holding a dozen daisies. What in the world was he doing there?!

Outside:

"MANDY! I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE LOVED YOU! AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN LIVE A LIFE WITHOUT YOU IN MY WORLD! SO PLEASE COME OUT HERE SO I CAN TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU TO YOUR FACE ONE LAST TIME! PLEASE MANDY!"

From inside:

Mandy had gotten on the phone as fast as she could and dialed Grim, but nearly dropped it when she heard Billy's confession.

"GRIM!"

"I don't know what ta tell ya Mandy! I don't know how he even found ya!"

"Tell me what to do Grim!"

"I can't child. Billy's made up his mind and you're going ta either run away or face him. Either way is your's ta decide."

"Is there really no way to save him Grim?"

"I'm sorry Mandy. I tried everything."

Outside:

"5 MINUTES AND I'M COMING IN MANDY!"

Inside:

"Alright Grim. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome child."

Mandy hung up the phone, put it back on the wall, and walked outside.

The End...

EDIT: So I've decided that I'm going to make alternative endings for this story just because not only have I've been asked too, I think maybe ending it here really was a bad idea. Sorry to all those who read this and hated me for it! I'm currently working on them and will post them all at the same time so it's going to be a while again before they are up. I'll go ahead and tell you that you still get to pick the ending you like and all that good stuff. Later!

Spade-of-Aces 


	5. Billy's Ending

Return to Me Mandy Billy's Ending

Summary: Mandy has left Endsville and Billy just can't seem to understand why Mandy is gone. Surprise ending!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Grim and Evil

So here it is, the first of the alternative endings! I'll start with Billy because I left it off at a very bad cliff hanger...

Mandy hung up the phone, put it back on the wall, and walked outside...straight into a black figure which blocked her view completely.

"HEY! What's the big idea!

"Wait Mandy! Before you do this, listen to me first!

"Nergal? What are you doing here?"

Yes, it was Nergal. He was standing between Billy and Mandy's final reunion. Nergal quickly pushed Mandy back inside and closed the door. Outside you could hear Billy cussing up a storm at Nergal. He was NOT a happy boy.

Outside:

Billy continued to cuss out Nergal he looked over to see none other then Nergal Jr. standing beside him.

"Hello cousin."

"Jr! What the heck you and Nergal doing here!?"

"Please cousin, calm down and listen to me for a minute."

"I'm trying to confess my un-dying love to Mandy while I still can and you two come and ruin it for me! Why should I calm down?"

"Because cousin, I bring you greatly important news that my father and I have learned from the Underworld."

"Alright, but this BETTER be as important as you say."

Inside:

"Is this true Nergal? If it's not you better be in for a whole new world of pain."

"I swear it on my lovely Sis's life that I have spoken only the truth."

Mandy sits down next to the kitchen table and looks outside at Billy and Nergal Jr. talking. She couldn't believe what she just learned. Not only did Dracula put out the death warrant on Billy but the only way to null in void the contract was to KISS BILLY the first moment they met face to face again or else he dies. Yes, not Irwin, BILLY. Now Mandy had to face the hardest decision of her life. To kiss Billy or to let Billy die. This was going to take a while.

Outside:

Nergal Jr. tries to explain to Billy about the death warrant out on him from Dracula and about how his father knows the only way for the contract to be voided. Jr. didn't know what it was because they were in such a hurry to stop Billy while Grim had tried everything he could back in Endsville to save Billy and let Mandy return home. Billy almost fell as he sat down on the curve. He was in utter shock.

"Are you 100 percent SURE that Nergal knows a way to let Mandy return to Endsville that doesn't involve my own death?"

"Indeed cousin! Are you now glad that father and I stopped you from making this contract come true?"

"Yes, thank you Jr."

Jr. sat down next to Billy as he looked at the daisies in his hand. Billy started to think that maybe he should have gotten some chocolates and maybe some roses with the daisies. He shook his head at the thought and looked at Mandy's new house now full of new hope. He WOULD be with Mandy again. As Billy thought this, the Seer Stone started to lose it's shine.

Inside:

Mandy was now pacing back in forth thinking about what she should do. To leave Endsville so that Billy could live was one thing, but to KISS HIM was a whole new ball park. Nergal watched Mandy debate with herself and sighed. He knew that this was going to be the hard part, but he thought that Mandy would have realized her feelings for Billy after she left and that this decision would be an easy one. It hurt him a little too knowing that his own son also had secret feelings for Mandy and this is why he had decided not to tell his son the way to void the contract. He didn't want to be the one to see his son's first crush in love fall apart before it really began.

"Mandy, I want you to know that no matter what you decide, I want you to remain a friend with Junior. He wouldn't want me to say this, but I know that you and Billy are some of his few friends and after losing you, he went deeper into his shell. So no matter what you decide, please, come back to Endsville and continue to be friends with Junior."

Mandy looked at Nergal as she continued to battle her thoughts on to kiss or not to kiss.

"You've gone soft Nergal."

"Yes, indeed I have, but love does that to one. I couldn't be the lonely evil creature you once knew forever Mandy. It is the same for me as it will be the same for you one day."

"Huff, love is for the weak minded. I've over come that long ago."

"If you say so Mandy, if you say so, but it looks like it's time for you to decide once and for all. I don't think you should keep Billy waiting for much longer."

"What do you mean? I can make him wait for all eternity for all I care."

"Oh Mandy, you still have so much to learn for someone so smart and so young."

Outside:

Billy is getting more and more anxious about the passing time and silence between Jr. and himself. His new habit of holding onto the Seer Stone had started to act up as the sun got closer and closer to setting. It was the usual time that Billy would take it out and watch the silent movie of him and Mandy's life together; however, the stone was not only duller then normal it was also radiating heat now. That was something new.

"You will not leave us Billy."

"Huh?"

Billy looked down at his hand and made an annoyed face. He had forgotten that the Seer Stone was after his soul.

"What is wrong cousin?"

"Nothing Jr. Just anxious about Mandy."

"Are you sure that is all?"

"Yeah Jr. that's all."

The Seer Stone started to heat up more and more in Billy's hand as he continued to hide it from Jr. He knew that Jr. would try to take it from him and he wasn't going to let that happen until after he and Mandy saw each other again. He wanted to keep his brains just a little longer. Maybe even scare her a little bit with his newly founded smarts. The heat from the Seer Stone was getting to the point it was burning his hands that he had to grab it with both of his hands just to contain it.

"You WILL NOT LEAVE US Billy."

Jr. looked over at Billy to see his hands red and burning.

"Cousin!"

Billy stood up clutching the hold of the Seer Stone as if it was holding onto his own life. Jr. jumped up and tried to aid Billy by releasing his grip on the stone only to be repealed backwards.

"BILLY!"

"S-Stay b-back Jr. I-It's t-too late to s-stop it. AHHH!!!"

Billy is surrounded by thousands of radiantly bright lights as he continues to scream out in pain. Jr. watches helplessly as Billy screams out and tries to keep the Seer Stone locked in his burnt and still burning hands.

Inside:

Both Mandy and Nergal heard Billy's screams and looked outside the window as Jr. was repealed backwards and Billy is engulfed in light.

"BILLY! Nergal what's going on here!?"

"It's too late Mandy. Billy's going to die even without you being there. I'm sorry. We were too late."

Nergal leans on the window looking defeated and sadden when Mandy grabs Nergal by the collar and stares at him mad as hell.

"EXPLAIN."

"About a week ago Billy got ahold of a very rare Underworld object that to mortals will steal their very soul and changes them completely. Junior warned me that Billy had activated it and that he was close to losing his soul when he ran away to see you. I believe that seeing you one more time was what Billy wished most and now that it's been post-pone the Seer Stone has taken enough of his energy to rip his very soul out of him. Once that ball of light surrounded him, we lost all hope of saving him, I'm sorry Mandy."

Mandy let go of Nergal and blotted to the door. She slammed it open and ran outside straight to Billy. She kept running full speed at Billy and the ball of lights as Billy feel to his knees and screamed yet again as the Seer Stone tried to continue to over power him and take his soul once and for all and made it threw! The light now engulfs both of them as Mandy tries to free Billy from the Seer Stones power. Then a crazy thought strikes her.

"Billy, if you ever tell anyone what I'm about to do I'll kill you myself."

Mandy grabs Billy by the collar and does a full on mouth to mouth kiss. The shock of the kiss causes Billy to lose all thought about the Seer Stone and lets it go to grab ahold of Mandy to kiss her back. As Billy reaches to hugs Mandy closer to him the Seer Stone falls and smashes on the road causing it too release Billy from it's control. As the light disappears from around them Billy collapses into Mandy's arms and is fast asleep.

Two Weeks Later:

Mandy has moved back to Endsville and life is back to normal, or as normal as it got in Endsville. Billy has no memory of the time when he had the Seer Stone and is back to his normal annoyingly stupid self. After a while, both Grim and Nergal visited Dracula to get the story straight about why he had the death warrant put out on Billy and that the only way to void it was for Mandy to kiss him. They found out that Dracula wanted his grandson, Irwin, to move on from his obsession on Mandy because Dracula knew that Billy and Mandy were meant to be and if they couldn't figure that out then Billy was better off dead since Mandy would end up killing him anyways. The only real change was the was Billy and Jr. acted towards each other. They were almost friends like the time when Billy had the Seer Stone. Well, that was almost the only change, with Mandy back Irwin was head over heels for her again but as time faded he and Mindy started to hang out more and more. This was the only really good news for Mandy since Nergal let it slip to Grim that Billy was saved by Mandy's true love kiss. Mandy grabbed the scythe and chanced them both around the house with a killer glare. Jr. and Billy of course were left in the dark about the kiss since Billy forgot everything and Jr. was unable to see it due to the blinding effect of the light.

Later that night:

Billy and Mandy get ready for bed as this is their first sleep over since Mandy moved back. It was a rare thing that Mandy let Billy have his bed and for Mandy to sleep on the floor in her sleeping bag. As they laid in the darkness Billy let out a deep sigh.

"What's up Billy?"

"I was just thinkerating Mandy."

"It's thinking Billy."

"I knows what thinkerating is Mandy!"

"Whatever Billy."

Billy lets out another deep sigh and turns towards Mandy.

"Hey Mandy."

"What Billy?"

"I gots this funny feeling inside."

"That's gas Billy."

"Nuhu! This is a different feeling! Sides, I already gots rid of that feeling."

"Eww. Billy!"

"Sorrys Mandy, but a boys gotta do what a boys gotta do!"

"You are so repulsive Billy."

They laid there a while as Billy kept sighing more and more causing Mandy to get extremely annoyed.

"Enough already Billy! What is your problem?"

"It's that funny feeling Mandy. I can't figure out what it means!"

"Well explain it to me and I'll tell you what it is."

"OKAY!"

Billy sets up and grabs his pillow and hold it to his stomach. Mandy slowly gets up and looks at Billy as he semi-rocks back and forth with his pillow.

"Get on with it already."

"You sees Mandy, I gets this really funny feeling every time I look at you. I feels like I'm forgetterating something REEEEEEALLY importants that I shouldn't be forgetterating and it hurts my head and my chest. It's all squeezes and stuff and my face gets all hot and I feels all dizzy like I've run around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and a-SLAP!"

Mandy slaps Billy to get him to stop saying and around.

"Are you done?"

"And AROUND! Nows I'm done. So what's wrong with me Mandy?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Billy, you're just weak minded and that's why you have this feeling. Simple as that."

"Oh. I don't gets it."

"You never do Billy. Now go to sleep."

"YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!!!"

Billy throws his pillow down and gets under his covers. Mandy too goes to sleep and soon is sound asleep. Billy soon then scoots over to the edge of his bed and looks down at Mandy fast asleep. He watches her a while then leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Billy then goes back to his normal sleeping position and falls fast asleep. Little did he know that his little kiss woke Mandy up and now she is having a hard falling back asleep. Mandy blushed a bit mutters to herself.

"Moron."

She turns over and then goes back to sleep.

The End 


	6. Nergal Junior's Ending

Return to Me Mandy Nergal Junior's Ending

Summary: Mandy has left Endsville and Billy just can't seem to understand why Mandy is gone. Surprise ending!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Grim and Evil

So here it is, the second of the alternative endings! And now Jr.'s point of view from where I left it off at the very bad cliff hanger... (Please note that I am using a lot of the plot from Billy's Ending so if you read both then you'll understand what I mean.)

Mandy hung up the phone, put it back on the wall, and walked outside...straight into a black figure which blocked her view completely.

"HEY! What's the big idea!"

"Wait Mandy! Before you do this, listen to me first!"

"Nergal? What are you doing here?"

Yes, it was Nergal. He was standing between Billy and Mandy's final reunion. Nergal quickly pushed Mandy back inside and closed the door. Billy started to cuss out Nergal for interrupting the final reunion of Billy and Mandy. As Billy continued to cuss out Nergal he looked over to see none other then Nergal Jr. standing beside him.

"Hello cousin."

"Jr! What the heck you and Nergal doing here!?"

"Please cousin, calm down and listen to me for a minute."

"I'm trying to confess my un-dying love to Mandy while I still can and you two come and ruin it for me! Why should I calm down?"

"Because cousin, I bring you greatly important news that my father and I have learned from the Underworld."

"Alright, but this BETTER be as important as you say."

"It is! Father had told me that he has found a that will allow you to not only live but for Mandy to return to Endsville once again and that we can all go back to the way things were before!"

Billy grabs Nergal Jr. by the arm and looks at him seriously.

"Tell me you aren't lying Jr.!"

"I have no reason to lie cousin. Father has informed me that one of the oldest monsters, Dracula, was the one who put out the death warrant on you and that there was only one small unlikely seen clause that can cancel the contract of your death! Father didn't have time to tell me what it was because we were in such a hurry to find you and stop you before we had a chance to tell you and Mandy. Father should be inside with Mandy right now telling her how to break this contract of death placed upon you."

Billy almost fell as he sat down on the curve. He was in utter shock.

"Are you 100 percent SURE that Nergal knows a way to let Mandy return to Endsville that doesn't involve my own death?"

"Indeed cousin! Are you now glad that father and I stopped you from making this contract come true?"

"Yes, thank you Jr."

Jr. sat down next to Billy as he looked at the daisies in his hand. Billy started to think as Jr watched the house were Mandy and Nergal Senior occupied. As Jr watched and Billy thought, the Seer Stone started to lose it's shine. More and more time passed as Billy and Jr. were getting more and more anxious about the passing time and silence between Billy and himself. His new habit of holding onto the Seer Stone had started to act up as the sun got closer and closer to setting. Un-knowingly, it was the usual time that Billy would take it out and watch the silent movie of him and Mandy's life together; however, the stone was not only duller then normal it was also radiating heat now. That was something new.

"You will not leave us Billy."

"Huh?"

Billy looked down at his hand and made an annoyed face. He had forgotten that the Seer Stone was after his soul.

"What is wrong cousin?"

"Nothing Jr. Just anxious about Mandy."

"Are you sure that is all?"

"Yeah Jr. that's all."

The Seer Stone started to heat up more and more in Billy's hand as he continued to hide it from Jr. He knew that Jr. would try to take it from him and he wasn't going to let that happen until after he and Mandy saw each other again. The heat from the Seer Stone was getting to the point it was burning his hands that he had to grab it with both of his hands just to contain it.

"You WILL NOT LEAVE US Billy."

Jr. looked over at Billy to see his hands red and burning.

"Cousin!"

Billy stood up clutching the hold of the Seer Stone as if it was holding onto his own life. Jr. jumped up and tried to aid Billy by releasing his grip on the stone only to be repealed backwards.

"BILLY!"

"S-Stay b-back Jr. I-It's t-too late to s-stop it. AHHH!!!"

Billy is surrounded by thousands of radiantly bright lights as he continues to scream out in pain. Jr. watches helplessly as Billy screams out and tries to keep the Seer Stone locked in his burnt and still burning hands.

"Billy..."

Just then, Mandy slammed open the door and ran outside straight to Billy. She kept running full speed at Billy and the ball of lights as Billy feel to his knees and screamed yet again as the Seer Stone tried to continue to over power him and take his soul once and for all and was repealed backwards just like Jr. was before. She ran back to the light and started pounding on the ball of light, Jr. got up and ran over and started to do the same thing. To no avail of their efforts Billy kept screaming and fell to his knees.

"BILLY!! BILLY!!"

"COUSIN!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

Billy starts to disappear inside the blinding light as both Jr. and Mandy tried franticly to save him from the death of the Seer Stone. It was no use, no matter what they did they couldn't save their friend from himself. Billy was going to die. Jr feel to the ground shaking and trying not to cry at the thought of not only losing his cousin but his now closest friend. It was so unfair as he closed his eyes, Jr. continued to listen as Mandy tried harder and harder to save Billy and just like that, the light vanished and Billy and the Seer Stone were no more. Jr. looked up to see a devastated Mandy look up to the sky with tears running down her eyes and scream out one last time.

"!!!"

Two Years Later:

Mandy has moved back to Endsville and with the help of Nergal Junior, not only did they have take over the world in their grief, they took over the Underworld as well. No one could stop them as the traveled all over and destroyed and concered all of humanity and everything and everyone else. Over the time Nergal Jr. and Mandy made a pack to be together for the rest of time since they both had gone threw and felt the same thing after Billy passed away. While Mandy is ruling the world above, Nergal Junior is ruling the world below. They meet every night to plan the following day. Junior walks into Mandy's office.

"Hello Jr."

"Mandy."

He sits down on his now normal couch and watches Mandy mess with some paper work. She was always busy with stupid things that the world above needs or wants.

"How is hell?"

"It's warmer at home with the father and mother. They are well and send their regards."

"I'm surprised Nergal and Sis aren't mad at you any longer for taking over the Underworld and helping me take over Earth."

"Father was proud of me and only was angry because mother was. She is over that nonsense now that I am myself again."

Mandy looked up from her paperwork and hard at Jr.

"Yourself? Have you forgotten the reason we did all this in the first place?"

"Of course not Mandy. Not a day goes by that I don't remember why we have to rule this pitiful Earth and Underworld. So the tragic that both of have felt is never to be repeated by anyone. If we could only find the last of these accursed stones then we could end it all!"

"Good. Never forget Junior, never forget."

Mandy goes back to her paperwork and Nergal Jr. looks outside the window at the ash filled sky and wondered what tomorrow lied ahead for them.

The End. 


End file.
